


the time someone could've died

by kakkoweeb



Series: Pomp or Circumstance [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, But not exactly, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, well mentions of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkoweeb/pseuds/kakkoweeb
Summary: Blood-sucking creatures are always dark, mysterious, and unpredictable. Right?--“If people like you, they’ll listen to you, but if they trust you, they’ll do business with you.”– ZiglarOiKage Week Day 4





	the time someone could've died

**Author's Note:**

> ohh my fuckgin god you guys i had MAJOR SKIN ALLERGIES while i was writing this my hands were so red and covered in--idek what you call them but they made my hands stiff and i couldn't type properly and i was like "HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT MY OIKAGES??" it was so hard not to set myself on fire but it got done. it got done. i'm in tears

There were several reasons why Oikawa and Iwaizumi had taken to walking together every morning heading to school and every afternoon headed home. They lived in the same area, just mere houses away, and would be heading in the same direction, for one. They also had the same daily activities and, more often than not, were needed at class and practice and in the kitchen at the same time. But the most important reason, probably, though neither of them would probably ever admit it, was that they were lucky they didn’t have to traverse the streets alone, especially after dark.

It wasn’t a secret that there were… _things…_ prowling about, hiding in plain sight, waiting to find a poor unsuspecting soul and get it alone—things that the locals had nicknamed ‘vampires’ for the lack of a better, more original term, but these weren’t your fabled, pale-skinned, sharp-toothed people with Russian names and a fear of garlic and sunlight and Christianity. These creatures were humans, or at least they once were—dead humans brought back to life by hungry, dissatisfied demonic souls, thirsting for blood and eager to obtain it in any way possible. They held no clear distinction from regular people other than their inconspicuously strong teeth, something you only discovered when they were already sinking into your flesh, and were characterized by almost unspeakable beauty and meek, interesting, enticing personalities—words and actions that naturally drew you in, had you taking their bait long enough for them to pounce.

Other than what was taught in class and the regular evening news report reminder, Oikawa had never actually seen one of these blood-eaters, and that was probably something he needed to be thankful for. He’d heard enough stories from his parents and classmates and even Iwaizumi himself, who’d lost a relative to an attack at a very young age. They didn’t need a lot, or so the lore said, just a drop of blood every now and again would suffice. But they were evil, they were cruel and they lived to bring misfortune to the world of the living, and they didn’t care who they killed. It was just a game, a hobby to them.

Which was why when Iwaizumi had called into school sick one morning, the day of their extended afternoon training session, Oikawa was more than just a little worried.

He didn’t think he couldn’t handle himself; he _was_ six feet and very well-built, hardened from all the athletic training. He _did_ think, however, that having Iwaizumi (and his tendency towards fighting and violence, along with his much bigger arms and less of an inclination towards screaming like a girl) was very reassuring to have around. Still, there was no room for Oikawa to feel sorry that he wasn’t. It was getting late, he was tired, and there was still homework to do. Waving goodbye to his teammates, he clutched his bag close to his body and began his trek home.

If there was any downside to growing up where he did, it would probably be the quiet nights. Sure, there wasn’t much pollution or noise and you could focus on the wind and the bright shining lights from distant houses and small stores, but at this point, it seemed impossible to find anything about it serene, to find it anything but haunting, knowing that the streets you walked could be home to dark and dangerous and malignant beings that wanted you dead, not knowing how many people just trying to get home, like you, had lost their blood and their lives on this very trail. It sent chills down Oikawa’s spine. He kept walking.

It wasn’t until he was leagues away from the town proper that he realized he wasn’t walking the road alone. Along with the sound of his school shoes brushing against the concrete, there was another pair of similar-sounding footsteps from somewhere behind him, and he tensed. Part of him wanted to slow his walk just to check if his suspicions were true, but another part—one more dominant, it seemed—thought better of it and, instead, chose to walk even faster, knew that proving the other person’s existence was nothing compared to the satisfaction of getting away from them, no matter who they were.

But the extra pair of footsteps never left. They followed Oikawa no matter how quickly he was already walking, no matter what corners he turned. There was someone behind him alright, and there was not a doubt in the world that they were following him. His fingertips chilled at the thought; he shoved his hands inside his pockets and moved even faster, took larger strides.

He couldn’t bring himself to check the time, to find out how long he’d been walking, couldn’t remember how much longer it would take before he got to familiar territory where he could call for help, could no longer identify where he even was. Right now, there was only one thing he knew: this person was still here, and wasn't here by accident.

Years ago, he’d realized he couldn’t bear the thought of his living body getting ripped apart by another human being that felt it deserved his blood more than he did. He’d realized that the thought of getting cornered, being rendered helpless in the hands of ravenous beast, one that once had a conscience, one that looked like it still could but just didn’t, would most probably bring him to tears and have him shouting at the top of his lungs. But now that it was happening, now that he knew for sure he was being pursued, he could feel nothing but determined—set on keeping his life, fighting for it, doing what he had to do to get home and slap Iwaizumi for getting sick and nearly getting him killed.

And when he turned another corner and headed further into it only to be greeted by a brick wall, a dead end—he could feel nothing but irritation, and acceptance.

For the first time since he’d heard the footsteps mimicking his, he turned around, stepped backward and backward and backward until he hit the wall that had led him to his demise, narrowing his eyes at the gradually-approaching figure, rendered a shadow by the single, out of way lamppost in the area. The shadow looked scarcely his height, had about the same build, and—Oikawa saw immediately, as the stranger’s face at last came into view—stunning blue eyes, almost glowing in the dark. So the rumours were true, he couldn’t help but think; everything about the boy (his dark and tousled hair, his lean physique, his strong expression) Oikawa found nothing but enchanting, captivating.

It was messed up, considering that this person was about to bring his ultimate destruction, and Oikawa squared himself up, glared instead of gazed, absolutely unwilling to go down without a fight and at least a semblance of dignity left on his remains.

The creature took a few more calculated steps closer, looking Oikawa straight in the eye, casting a brief glance down at his neck, opening his mouth.

And then frowning, mumbling:

“CouldIhavesomeofyourblood.”

The entirety of Oikawa’s spirit fell to the floor, and he felt his alert, stiff body sag. “What,” he said, flatly.

“I _said_ ,” the boy said again; his voice would have been incredible as well, had it not sounded so stubborn and petty, “could I have some of your blood?”

Oikawa heard him the first time, but the prospect was just ridiculous, _so ridiculous,_ that he’d be a fool not to want to hear it again. But now that he had, he didn’t feel any less disgruntled. “ _What?”_ he said again, in turn, and the boy in front of him sighed in exasperation. “What—what kind of a deadly, blood-sucking monster are you? Why would you ask me for permission first?”

He looked affronted. “Well, I’m not _rude_ , okay, so can I or not?”

“No!” Oikawa cried.

“Please?”

“No! What sane person would say yes if you ask them for blood?”

“People donate blood all the time! Please?”

“No!”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please.”

“ _No,_ ” Oikawa said, drawing the word out, before moving to the side and past the boy even with his back still touching the wall. The idiot blood-eater didn’t move, only followed Oikawa with his frustrated gaze, only started walking when Oikawa was about five paces away.

“Please?”

“For the love of god, no,” Oikawa yelled, slinging his bag properly over his shoulder and briskly walking away once again.

“Please?”

“I’m going home!”

“Just a little bit.”

“Oh my _fucking god.”_

"Is that a yes?"

"NO."

It wasn’t exactly the kind of encounter he’d ever imagined to have with a persistent, attractive, bloodthirsty creature without a conscience, but he supposed it was better than dying. Oikawa hadn’t managed to give the boy the slip exactly, but he _had_ finally agreed to turn around and find someone else to bother the moment Oikawa reached the start of his home street, had sulked away like a miserable little idiot before disappearing from sight completely. Oikawa huffed, turned and walked the last few remaining steps towards his house with his head held high, and told himself that would be the last he saw of that moronic loser blood-eater for sure.

But he did eventually discover that his name was Kageyama Tobio, he was a first year at Karasuno, he liked volleyball (played setter, like Oikawa!) and curry and milk, that he was useless at English, that he made faces when he was called Tobio-chan, that he was a huge dork and absolutely, uncontestably adorable.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [VAMPIRE/BLOOD-EATERS AU]
> 
> so! what you just read was a brief snippet from my super long, super dramatic vampire-ish au, which i formulated after seeing [this video](http://latenightyaoi.tumblr.com/post/132389471767/rxyofsxnshine-he-chased-me-and-he). in actuality, it doubles as a seijoh kageyama au, but i altered it for this snippet just so they don't know each other. this is an actual scene that happens in the au. it's not how they meet, since they're from the same school, but it is sort of the exposition. now i know this snippet's silly and all, but the au itself gets pretty lore-heavy, research-heavy, romance-heavy, and drama-heavy as it drags on. in fact, it was so dramatic, planning it made me want to throw up and take a break lmao i'm allergic to drama. i won't go into detail here, but lots of people die.
> 
> [feel free to talk/ask about this au, if you're curious!](http://kakkoweeb.tumblr.com/) fair warning tho: im shy


End file.
